Bayou Blood
Bayou Blood is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the sixty-second case of the game. It is the sixth case of Pacific Bay and the first to take place in the Bayou Bleu district. Plot After the arrest of Derek Stone, Andrea promoted the player to Bayou Bleu. While investigating the swamps, Frank and the player spotted the body of Lee Dupree, skewered against a tree. Mid-investigation, the player received a voodoo doll of Lee. Later, as the doll was his, Bill Farnham said that he murdered Lee. However, the team found enough evidence to arrest Shawna Knox for the murder. Shawna denied involvement but then admitted to the crime. While they were working at the Gumbo Jumbo, Lee started flirting with her, something she did not like. Lee's constant flirting led her to grab some BBQ skewers for protection. When Lee tried to sexually assault her outside the restaurant, Shawna decided it was the last straw. She stabbed Lee in the heart with one skewer, then pinned him to the tree by the shoulders to put the blame on Bill. Judge Dante ordered to place her in an institution for violent minors. After the trial, Frank believed that a voodoo curse was the cause of his headache. On the Gumbo Jumbo, the team found a voodoo doll of Frank. After Russell analyzed the doll, the team concluded that Erikah Mabayo cursed Frank. As Erikah refused to undo the curse, they did it themselves, with the help of Bill. However, Frank's headache turned out to be a hangover. Meanwhile, Yann asked Ignatius Dupree for his gumbo recipe to celebrate his anniversary with his wife. Summary Victim *'Lee Dupree' (skewered against a tree in the swamps) Murder Weapon *'BBQ Skewer' Killer *'Shawna Knox' Suspects C62SKnox.png|Shawna Knox C62IDupree.png|Ignatius Dupree C62BFarnham.png|Bill Farnham C62Eugene.png|Eugene C62EMagayo.png|Erikah Mabayo Killer's Profile *The killer is in contact with shrimp. *The killer chews tobacco. *The killer uses foot cream. *The killer wears suspenders. *The killer wears shells in their hair. Crime Scenes PBC6-CS1A.png|Swamp Pier PBC6-CS1B.png|Swamp Boat PBC6-CS2A.png|Restaurant Terrace PBC6-CS2B.png|Indoor Tables PBC6-CS3A.png|Voodoo Shop PBC6-CS3B.png|Voodoo Display Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Swamp Pier. (Clues: Victim's Body, Tobacco Tin, Name Badge) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is in contact with shrimp) *Examine Tobacco Tin. (Result: Dried Blood) *Analyze Dried Blood. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer chews tobacco) *Examine Name Badge. (Result: Name Badge; Victim identified: Lee Dupree; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Restaurant Terrace) *Investigate Restaurant Terrace. (Prerequisite: Name Badge unraveled; Clues: Order Pad, Cook's Jacket) *Examine Order Pad. (Result: Handwriting) *Analyze Handwriting. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Shawna Knox) *Ask Shawna Knox about her message to the victim. (Prerequisite: Handwriting analyzed) *Examine Cook's Jacket. (Result: Egg Timer; New Suspect: Ignatius Dupree) *Talk to Ignatius Dupree about the victim. (Prerequisite: Egg Timer found) *Profiles updated: Shawna is in contact with shrimp, Ignatius is in contact with shrimp (All tasks before must be completed) *Examine Anonymous Package. (Result: Voodoo Doll) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Voodoo Shop. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Strange Vial, Garbage; New Suspect: Bill Farnham) *Talk to Bill Farnham about the Voodoo Doll. (Prerequisite: Voodoo Shop investigated) *Examine Suspect Description. (Prerequisite: Bill interrogated; New Suspect: Eugene) *Talk to Eugene about the voodoo doll. (Prerequisite: Eugene identified from Suspect Description; Profile updated: Eugene is in contact with shrimp and chews tobacco) *Examine Strange Vial. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Lee Dupree's Fingerprints) *Analyze Vial Sample. (15:00:00; Prerequisite: Lee Dupree's Fingerprints identified; New Suspect: Erikah Mabayo) *Talk to Priestess Mabayo about the love potion. (Prerequisite: Vial Sample analyzed; Profile updated: Erikah is in contact with shrimp) *Examine Garbage. (Result: Gumbo Jumbo Napkin; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Indoor Tables) *Investigate Indoor Tables. (Prerequisite: Gumbo Jumbo Napkin found; Clue: BBQ Grill) *Examine BBQ. (Result: BBQ Skewer) *Analyze BBQ Skewer. (09:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: BBQ Skewer; Attribute: The killer uses foot cream) *Talk to Ignatius about the BBQ Skewer. (Prerequisite: BBQ Skewer analyzed; Profile updated: Ignatius chews tobacco) *Go to Chapter 3. (2 stars) Chapter 3 *Talk to Bill about his voodoo doll. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Profile updated: Bill is in contact with shrimp) *Investigate Voodoo Display. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Torn Paper, Diary) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Mysterious Paper) *Analyze Mysterious Paper. (09:00:00) *Talk to Priestess Mabayo about her curse on the victim. (Prerequisite: Mysterious Paper analyzed; Profile updated: Erikah chews tobacco and uses foot cream) *Examine Diary. (Result: Eugene's Diary) *Talk to Eugene about his Diary. (Prerequisite: Eugene's Diary unraveled; Profiles updated: Eugene uses foot cream, Shawna uses foot cream) *Talk to Shawna about her relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Eugene interrogated; Profile updated: Shawna chews tobacco) *Investigate Swamp Boat. (All tasks before must be completed; Clues: Bird's Nest, Pocket Knife) *Examine Bird's Nest. (Result: Suspenders) *Analyze Suspenders. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears suspenders) *Examine Pocket Knife. (Result: Powdery Substance) *Analyze Powdery Substance. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears shells in their hair) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation *Talk to Ignatius about Gumbo. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Swamp Pier. (Prerequisite: Ignatius interrogated; Clue: Persimmons) *Examine Persimmons. (Result: Blue Seeds) *Analyze Blue Seeds. (03:00:00) *Give Ignatius some persimmon seeds. (Prerequisite: Blue Seeds analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Restaurant Terrace. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation; Clue: Groceries) *Examine Groceries. (Result: Voodoo Doll) *Analyze Voodoo Doll. (09:00:00) *Question Erikah Mabayo about the doll. (Prerequisite: Voodoo Doll analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Voodoo Shop. (Prerequisite: Erikah interrogated; Clue: Voodoo Manual) *Examine Voodoo Manual. (Result: Purification Ritual) *Ask Bill to help you with the ritual. (Prerequisite: Purification Ritual unraveled; Reward: Voodoo Headdress, Voodoo Costume) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *This is the only case in Pacific Bay which Hannah does not make an appearance. *The cigarette on the crime scene "Swamp Pier" could be a parody of Marlboro. *In the crime scene Voodoo Shop, the Magic Mirror from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs appears. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Pacific Bay Category:Bayou Bleu